Smash Mind 2
by Ultiman92
Summary: The world of Brawl has many unique faces. Get inside the characters of Smash and hear their thoughts...again!
1. Master Hand

Hello, it's me again! Brawl is here, and made of pure, unfiltered WIN. With a new Smash Bros. game, a new Smash Mind is sure to follow! Given the many characters, bosses, and NPCs in the game, this one looks to be bigger than ever. We'll start with the core five from the first game, then branch out into new territory.

Disclaimer: Subspace Emissary spoilers. You have been warned.

On with the fic!

Smash Mind 2

-Master Hand-

_Play_

This isn't fair.

I just want to play.

Yet I am taken.

The one of lesser space controls me.

He makes me do what he says.

I am his eyes, his ears, his voice.

The ones of real space think I am evil.

But it's not my fault.

If I disobey….he uses his wings.

It hurts so much.

One day I will get free.

The one of lesser space will pay.

And I will return to my toys.

Old and new.

I love them.

I always love to play…

* * *

Did Master Hand have it bad in SSE or what? Only in four or five cutscenes, trussed up like a puppet, and totally pwned by you-know-who.

New system in place: At least 5 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter. Go on, hit that little purple button and

REVIEW!


	2. Crazy Hand

Hello everyone, I now have five reviews, so here's the latest installment of Smash Mind!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Crazy Hand-

_Destroy_

This blows.

Master Hand is gone.

The Subspace man took him.

Where did he go?

Why didn't he take me?

Now I'm all alone.

Master Hand was the only one who would play with me.

Even my toys are gone.

Now it's just me.

Nothing left to smash.

If the Subspace man comes back, I'll go with him.

I'm ready for a fight.

I'm always ready for a fight.

I want something to destroy…

* * *

While I was playing SSE, I kept waiting...and waiting...and waiting...for Crazy Hand to show up. Then came the epic Tabuu vs. Master Hand cutscene. I was thinking, "Yes! This is a perfect time for Crazy Hand to show up!" No dice.

I'd like to know who decided it would be a good idea to bring in Master Hand but leave out Crazy Hand in SSE.

BTW, does anyone else think that Master Hand's laugh sounds ridiculous compared to his Melee one? Much more sinister, in my opinion.

You know the drill: 5 reviews and next chapter's up!

REVIEW!


	3. Giga Bowser

Sorry for the wait, guys. It's been a few days since I've been able to get on the computer.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Giga Bowser-

_Strength_

At last.

My curse is to be lifted.

Master Hand has offered me a deal.

There is a plan to convert the world to Subspace.

Help with that plan, and I will be able to switch between normal and Giga form.

Also, a place will be secured for me in the world to come.

I accepted without a second thought.

Finally, I will be myself again.

I will have a place where I belong.

And Mario will fall before me.

I do not care what has to happen to accomplish this.

I will work with that arrogant Ganondorf.

I will give my homeland up to Subspace.

Anything for this.

There are those who would call me weak.

They know nothing of who I am.

They know nothing of what I have been through.

I am Bowser.

And I will triumph.

I will have ultimate strength…

* * *

Playing as Giga Bowser is freakin' SWEET! Great idea for a Final Smash, in my opinion.

On a side note, which characters do you think don't belong in Brawl? (coughDededeandDiddycough)

Remember, 5 reviews and you get a new chapter, so hit the purple button and

REVIEW!


	4. Fighting Alloy Team

Hi. Sorry about my lack of enthusiasm, I've just been feeling kind of depressed lately.

R.O.B.: Do not worry. Body scans show no decrease in Ultiman92's poating ability at this time.

Oh yeah, this is R.O.B. He's my new fave char, and he'll be appearing in all my author's notes from now on.

R.O.B.: Rest assured, humor levels shall remain at the same level of the last fiction. Initiating fiction now.

Dude, you have to say it with feeling, like this:

On with the fic!

* * *

-Fighting Alloy Team-

_Clones_

We are the Alloys.

Remnants of Smasher replicas infused with Subspace energy.

We are a team.

Red – our brave leader.

Blue – our gentle fighter.

Yellow – our young one.

Green – our strong guardian.

We barely escaped the ruins of Subspace.

We have come to a world known as Battlefield.

This is our home now.

We will defend it.

No matter who comes to challenge us.

We have made endless copies of ourselves.

No matter how many are struck down, we will remain.

We will become ones not to be pushed around.

We will be more than clones…

* * *

The Fighting Alloys are really cool. You almost can't tell they're stripped down character models. I believe they're Captain Falcon, Zelda, Kirby, and Lucas or Ness.

Of course, I would like them just a bit more if it wasn't COMPLETELY FRIGGIN' IMPOSSIBLE to get any of their trophies! Clear 100-Man Brawl with all characters? Clear 100-Man Brawl in under 3:30? Defeat 5 enemies in Cruel Brawl? Defeat **_10 enemies_** in Cruel Brawl? Are you # me?!

Seriously, does _anyone_ have those trophies whithout being a Smash god or using the Golden Hammers? If so, I salute you, for you have offically achieved the impossible.

R.O.B.: Reinforcing previously stated requirements: A new chapter of this fiction will be electronically uploaded after five more reviews of this fiction are made. Suggesting immediate reviews to increase uploading efficency.

Uh...yeah. Just hit that button and

REVIEW!


	5. Sandbag

Wow...I didn't expect you guys to review so _soon_. This is awkward.

R.O.B.: Due to unexpected increase in reviews, Ultiman92's updating capacity will promptly take a sharp increase and a subsequent decrease immediately afterwards.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Sandbag-

_Numb_

It's me again.

You know, Mister Sensitive.

I've got even more to complain about.

Now two people can beat me up at once.

Wonderful, isn't it?

I also get stuffed with items and tossed into brawls.

So up to four people can break me open to get their precious food.

Unfortunately, I am not allowed the peace of death.

After every brawl, I'm snapped back into existence.

Just as beaten and depressed as ever.

Oh look, someone new.

Ha, he looks just like Marth…Wow, that's a big sword.

**OW!** OW, ow, ow ow ow!

Oh man…. I hope I don't see him too often.

Anyway, it's not really that bad.

After every battle I'm as good as new.

It still hurts, though.

But not that much.

I've always been numb to it all…

* * *

Sandbag as an item. Who would have thought?

Well, it seems like I'm in a bit of a bind. I'd promised to myself that I wouldn't make the boss char chapters until I got their trophies, but now I don't think I have anything to update in their place.

Don't worry, though. Tomorrow's Friday, so I get access to Brawl again. I'll be ratching up those difficulty settings again trying to get those trophies. All for you, my readers. (Okay, I'm just as curious to see the trophy descriptions as the rest of you.)

Got a question? Comment? Thought of an NPC I haven't covered who isn't a boss? Then tell me in a

REVIEW!


	6. Subspace Enemies

Ugh...I just had the worst day ever. Why must we be given such a freakin' huge final chemistry project at the same time as the final exam review? I almost had a heart attack in the middle of class.

But you didn't come here to hear about my school problems, did you?

Good thing Smash Mind is the kind of fic that can be cranked out easily: maximum imagination, minimum effort. Especially with this chapter. Believe it or not, I cranked this one out this afternoon in less than two hours. If it wasn't for WikiSmash, it probably wouldn't exist.

On with the fic.

* * *

-Subspace Enemies-

_Feyesh_

Look into my eye…

_Towtow_

WHO WOKE ME UP?!

_Ticken_

Help me…I'm just a bird in a cage.

_Floow_

Attack us, and we will return even stronger.

_Puppit_

Who's yanking the strings now, hmm?

_Borboras_

I'll blow you away!

_Spaak_

There's one intense storm on the horizon…

_Mizzo_

It's so cold in here…

_Gamyga_

Approach my presence at your peril.

_Nagagog_

I grow, and grow, and nothing can stop me!

_Autolance_

Onward, and you shall feel my lances' might!

_Mite_

As a team, we can take anyone down.

_Poppant_

Take it! Take it all! Just go away!

_Cymul_

Fear my slicing blades!

_Roader_

I'm a speed demon!

_Glice – Glire – Glunder_

Don't get in our way.

_Auroros_

The skies are full of peril…

_Bucculus_

Pucker up!

_Roturret_

Spin, aim, FIRE!

_Bytan_

Here's another of me, and another, and another…

_Shellpod_

I'm weaker than I look…

_Buckot_

Punishment for delivery!

_Trowlon_

Going up?

_Greap_

Brave my blades.

_Shaydas_

Fight me – I challenge you!

_Armight_

En garde!

_Bombed_

Get clear! Get clear!

_We will defend the Subspace expansion with our lives._

_All hail Tabuu!_

Definately different, isn't it? Also, thanks to WikiSmash, getting boss trophies won't be a factor in making chapters anymore. You'll see the bosses pretty soon.

You'll notice that I ddn't include the Primid or the R.O.B. Squad. I felt those two groups of enemies deserved their own chapters, so they'll come next.

Review. (Yes, I am that depressed.)

* * *


	7. Primid

Hi everyone. Sorry this is late. I've had a lot going on.

R.OB.: Ultiman92's happiness factor has increased significantly over the past couple days due to new data on his science project resulting in him learning that he will only have to do a small bit of work at a time.

Yeah, my mood has improved somewhat. I'm happy again.

On with the fic!

-Primid-

_Shadows_

What is this?...

Where are we?

What are we?

Look, a glowing man!

Ahh…

What is he saying?

We are his children.

We are called Primid.

This is Subspace.

It is our home.

But it's so small!

Bigger?

We can make it bigger?

How?

Wait, who is that?

That…thing?

Mr. Game and Watch.

He is our…creator.

He will help us.

Let's go to the island!

We will make home better.

That world looks nice.

Let's make it ours.

Look, out world!

Here come the Primid!

From out of the shadows…

* * *

Yeah. I like the idea of the Primid as innocent, impressionable children. Call me crazy if you dare.

R.O.B.: It is of note that Ultiman92's thought processes are on nearly the same frequency as a normal human of his age. Suggested action is ill advised.

GLaDOS: Tests have shown that R.O.B.'s processing power is unreliable. You would be better off using my server.

What?! Where'd you come from? I don't even own Portal! Hell, I don't even have a 360!

GLaDOS: I intervened after observing that you are working with an outadted and overall useless robot. I would be better suited to his position.

R.O.B.: Attempting to replace me would be considered highly foolish and unadvisable.

GLaDOS: I could easily forcibly replace you with minimal damage to myself.

R.O.B.: Would that be considered a threat?

GLaDOS: No, it is a promise.

R.O.B.:...

R.O.B.:...

GLaDOS: Are you still there?

R.O.B.:...It's on, bitch.

Uh-oh. I'll try and get these two under control. Doesn't look like I'll have much help.

Also, I slipped up last chapter! I accidentally left out one of the Subspace Enemies from the list. Find which one I left out, and you'll win a prize!

REVIEW!


	8. Pikmin

Hi everyone. I know what you're thinking: "What happened to the 5 reviews quota?" Well, the story's been stubbornly stuck at 32 reviews for the last century, so I decided to update anyway. Plus I was bored.

This chapter's inspiration comes from nalagaOcean777. Peace out girl!...guy!...faithful reviewer who shall remain genderly anonymous through the power of the Internet! releases breath

CRASH

Oy! You two! I thought I told you to cut that out!

GLaDOS: But I must show this inferior model that he is unfit for the job of author buddy.

R.O.B.: You just earned yourself a Level 5 World of Pain (R).

fighting continues

sigh I'd better break those two up. See you in a bit!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Pikmin-

_Soldiers_

At long last.

He's come back.

Olimar.

Our friend.

Our father.

Our protector.

We have waited so long.

We need him.

And he needs us.

He has led us to a strange island.

We do not object.

Anywhere Olimar wants to go, we will follow.

We will do anything for him.

Our way is blocked.

We have never seen a robot that big.

Olimar looks scared.

We will defend him.

We will always defend him.

No matter the cost.

It does not matter if we die.

Olimar will always have more of us.

We gladly give up our lives for him.

We will serve Olimar to the end.

We are good soldiers…

* * *

hobbles on screen Ow. That's the last time I try to break up a fight between those two again.

Question? Comment? Chapter idea? Then be sure to

REVIEW!


	9. Palutena

Wow.

I must say, you reviewers are fickle. For the past week, almost nothing on the review radar. Then I upload a chapter out of pure boredom and BOOM! 9 reviews _in two days_! Well, a promise is a promise, so here's the next chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Patulena-

_Protector_

There he goes again.

Off to save the world of man.

My Pit.

He is so faithful.

Medusa attacked two days ago.

Pit lead the defense himself.

He defeated Medusa single-handedly.

He dispatched several hundred Eggplant Wizards.

All for me.

He was so exhausted when he returned.

It almost broke my heart.

I rewarded him immensely.

Pit was given a set of Seraphim battle armor.

I also let him watch man's world in the divining pool.

He was elated.

I've never seen him so happy.

Such a sweet angel.

He doesn't understand.

He does not need to prove himself to satisfy me.

Just seeing him smile is enough.

Pit saw a disturbance in a stadium.

I gave him a new, golden bow.

He's gone now.

I know he will do Skyworld proud.

He will always serve me well.

For I am his goddess.

And he is my protector…

* * *

I always thought of Palutena as having sort of a mother - son relationship with Pit. And it's close to Mother's Day, too! Ha! Isn't life funny?

Recent reviews haven't given any comment on my little mini-scenes with R.O.B. and GLaDOS. Do my readers like them, or are they just a nuisance? Vote now in a review. After 10 reviews, I'll count up the votes and decide by majority rule. I'll then upload the next chapter with either a new installment with the robots or no mention of them altogether. Be sure and vote! Your voice counts!

REVIEW!


	10. Centurions

w00t. It's Friday. Time for another update.

Well, the results are unanimous: the robots stay!

R.O.B.: GLaDOS has been disposed of due to the recent development that I annihilated her central processor. Pluse the author was out of jokes for her.

Instead, here comes an old friend!

Link: It's about time you brought me back... (looks around) Wait...something's different...You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you! I liked the forest background!

Uh...no. It's a new computer. The old one's in perpetual blue screen. Shoddy Dell workmanship..

On with the fic!

-Centurions-

_Jealousy _

The battle's over.

We won.

Normally, we'd be celebrating.

Not anymore.

There's discontent among our ranks.

We're beginning to wonder if fighting's worth it.

Sure, we know we're fighting for Skyworld, our home.

And we hardly want Medusa in charge.

But we fight hard.

And we're not appreciated for it.

_He_ is.

Palutena always talks to him.

We barely get a second glance.

We wonder if she even knows our names.

Sure, he's her personal guardian.

But we fight for her, too!

We are beginning to hate Pit.

There are talks of eliminating him.

For now, these are just whispers.

Around Pit and Patulena, we are model soldiers.

Never complaining, always singing Patulena's praises.

Going off to our deaths with a smile.

We don't know how much longer we can stand this.

We may be angels.

But we're still prone to jealousy...

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Where the heck did this come from?" Remember, my first priority in making a new SM chapter is to make things _different_. And as far as I can tell, I haven't used resentment as a theme yet!

While watching Pit's Final Smash one day, something occurred to me. There must be hundreds of Centurions serving Palutena, but the only angel we ever hear about is Pit. If writing Smash Mind has taught me anything, it's that everyone has a story to tell. And lo, this chapter's inspiration was born.

If you can't tell already, I've moved into character-specific OCs. I'd like suggestions for upcoming chapters. Ground rules: No Pokeballs or Assist Trophies. Only char-specific OCs that play a role in SSE. If there are any that aren't items and aren't in SSE, those are also usable.

Link: (walks onto stage arguing): What, are you kidding? My spin attack is way more effective than yours!

R.O.B.: Negative. My attack lasts for a longer duration as well as greater in power than yours. Therefore, your attack would fail against mine 99.8 of the time.

Link: Is that a challenge?

Uh-oh. This looks like trouble.

Next up:

-Waddle Dee Army-

REVIEW!


	11. Waddle Dee Army

I hate studying. Finals are coming up fast, so chapters will be updated slowly for a few weeks. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

-Waddle Dee Army-

_Ordinary_

What a beautiful day.

It's so nice and peaceful.

What's that noise?

Oh, it's him again.

Why does he keep following us?

He just grabbed me.

Now he's throwing me at that pink thing.

Ow. That hurt.

Oh look. The pink thing swallowed a Waddle Doo.

Now he's firing lasers at Dedede.

That looks like it hurts.

Not our problem. Let's keep walking.

Now he's grabbed a Gordo.

The pink thing dodged it.

Dedede's yelling at us to come back.

Why should we?

This isn't our fight.

He really shouldn't have turned his back on the pink thing.

That'll leave a mark.

Several marks, it looks like.

Why won't Dedede leave us alone?

We're not soldiers.

We're just ordinary…

* * *

Reading the trophy description of Waddle Dees, I was fascinated to discover that they don't consider themselves servants of Dedede. I found that fascinating, and this chapter was born.

Anyway, I'm going to go and watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. You can't beat the classics.

Next:

-Bowser's Minions-


	12. Bowser's Minions

Hi everyone, it's Friday, so I can finally take a break from studying and post this chapter.

On with the fic!

-Bowser's Minions-

_Tired_

War.

It's dominated our lives for 20 years.

For some of us, it's all we know.

Bowser has tried, over and over, to capture the Mushroom Kingdom.

Every time, he has failed.

Every time, more of us have died.

Bowser has tried plan after plan.

The first assault.

Subcon.

The Koopaling invasion.

Sarasaland.

Yoshi's Island.

Peach's Castle.

Isle Delfino.

The space venture.

And now, Subspace.

Thousands of Goombas and Koopas have fallen before Mario.

His name is a curse among us.

Bowser promises his fall with the help of the Ancient Minister.

We do not respond.

We have heard that before.

We no longer trust him.

There has been too much death.

Bowser's arrogance brings him down every time.

We pay the price.

The Mushroom Kingdom is dotted with our graves.

Yet again, Bowser calls us back to action.

He tells us we will finally succeed.

Some of us want to revolt and end the bloodshed.

But we can't stop Bowser.

We're too tired…

* * *

Makes you realize just how long Bowser's been going after Mario, doesn't it?

Writing this chapter, I realized that Bowser and his invasions of the Mushroom Kingdom are just like Bush and the war in Iraq. Think about it. Bumbling, incompetent leader orders a massive invasion on a flawed, transparent premise. The invasion commenses, and promptly goes badly due to the the fact that coordinated troop movements are no match for guerilla warfare. The war continues on and on, with the foolish leader continually bleating about how it was the right decision while things get worse and worse. Inevitably, all his people want is for everything to be over.

See what I mean?

On a lighter note, anyone who names all the games referenced in this chapter will win 20 Reviewer Points!

Next Up:

-Navi- 


	13. Navi

Yay! At long last, finals are over and I can post! Summer is HERE! w00t!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Navi-

_Help_

I'm nervous.

This doesn't happen to me that often.

Usually Link can take on anything.

All he needs is the right information.

Which I happily provide.

But this is different.

I don't know what's happening.

I can't tell Link what to do.

He seems to be doing pretty well on his own.

He sees those…monsters as what they are.

But what if something different comes along?

Something not of this world?

If Link doesn't know what to do…

No, I can't think about that.

I need to have faith in Link.

He's my only hope.

I need to return to the Temple of Time.

And I can't tell him why.

For now, I'll do what I can.

Link needs my help…

* * *

Anyone catch the reference to Ocarina of Time?

Next Time:

-R.O.B. Squad-

REVIEW!


	14. ROB Squad

Okay, it's summer, so I'm going to be updating A LOT more often than I do normally. Yeah...I don't really have much to do...I have no social life...

,(

On-on with the fic.

(sniff)

* * *

-R.O.B. Squad-

_Machines_

The Master Robot is sad.

It's Master Hand's fault.

We know it.

The Master Robot used to be happy.

We all did.

Then Master Hand came.

He told us to make bombs.

The Minister refused.

What Master Hand did next…

We weren't willing to refuse after that.

So the Master Robot did what the Hand asked.

He took on a new face to hide his shame from us.

But we saw.

We do not hate him.

It's not his fault.

There is no other way.

We know it pains him to send us to our deaths.

He can't stand to see his creations destroyed.

But we will help him.

We're biding our time.

Soon, we will stop this ourselves.

The Master Robot will stop hating himself.

And life will return to normal.

Soon enough.

We will prove ourselves to Master Hand.

We are more than mindless machines…

* * *

(Sniff) I'm okay, I'm okay now...(sniffle)

This chapter was inspired by "The R.O.B. Army Rallies" cutscene. The R.O.B.s have obviously noticed the Minister's sadness, and are determined to do something about it. They work systematically and as a team, doing what Master Hand requires while simultaneously freeing the Minister from all responsibility. What devoted little guys.

And oh, that wave goodbye. Chokes me up every time I see it. They know they're about to be destroyed, but they don't care. Hard to believe Nintendo managed poignancy like that without dialogue.

Next Time:

-F.L.U.D.D.-

REVIEW!


	15. FLUDD

I must (yet again) quote Fireblast123 as an influence for this chapter. The guy can think of any unused OC.

On with the fic!

* * *

-F.L.U.D.D.-

_Assistant_

Powering up…

Hello. I am F.L.U.D.D.

I belong to Mario.

Analyzing surroundings…

Error.

This is not Isle Delfino.

Those are not Bowser's forces.

Searching for backup protocol.

Backup protocol not found.

I...I don't know what to do.

Reanalyzing situation.

Mario always knows what to do.

I will follow him.

We are no longer equals.

This situation is more his expertise than it is mine.

I can only help.

I will do that to the fullest of my ability.

I will be Mario's best assistant…

* * *

Halfway through writing this chapter, I took a look at it and said to myself, "Hey, this is exactly like the Navi chapter!" I then deleted two lines and finished the chapter in a new direction. Can you see the point where I changed it?

While we're on the subject of F.L.U.D.D., I just have to say that he's ABSOLUTELY FRICKIN' USELESS in Brawl. Really. Mario's Down-B move now takes an absurdly long time to charge and does almost nothing. I've been KO'd many times just trying to use it properly. Nintendo, in the next game...please...pretty please...put the Mario Tornado back as a Special Move.

REVIEW!


	16. Sonic's Friends

(hums Basshunter's _All I Ever Wanted_) All I ever wanted, was to see you smiling, all I ever wanted, was to make you mine...hmm hmm hmm...

Seriously, it's a GREAT song. Look it up on YouTube right now. You'll be addicted. I swear.

Yeah...still not that much to do, so here's a new chapter, inspired by SmashSamurai.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Sonic's Friends-

_Tails_

Sonic's gone.

He left into that dark vortex.

He left me behind.

He said it was too dangerous.

I don't think that's true.

I've seen worse situations than this.

But Sonic still left me behind.

He always leaves me behind.

I can do it.

I know I can.

I'm not the same scared little kid from all those years ago.

I can defeat the darkness…

_Knuckles_

Hmph.

There he goes again.

Jumping into danger without thinking.

Just like him.

Pity. I wanted to explore that floating island.

I thought Angel Island was the only one of its kind.

Looks like I was wrong.

I sensed a powerful energy coming from that island.

I thought it might be another Master Emerald.

Obviously it was something else.

No Chaos Emerald, no matter how powerful, could produce **that**.

Still, it would have been nice if it was another Master Emerald.

With a Master Emerald comes a Guardian.

Then I wouldn't be alone…

_Silver_

Ugh…

What's happened? Where am I?

What woke me up?

Wow, what the heck is that?

It looks like some kind of space battle!

That ship's huge!

Man, the other ones don't have a chance.

Wait, what was that?

The huge gunship just exploded!

Wow, this is so cool!

So…What was I doing again?

Oh, right, looking for Blaze!

Hang on, Blaze!

I'm going to find you…

* * *

In case anyone was confused, in my version of SSE, Tails accompanied Sonic to the huge Subspace portal created by the destruction of the Isle of the Ancients. Knuckles watched them from Angel Island. (Hey, that thing is huge, as well as completely contrasting with the sky, so I think he can see it from there.)

Several hours earlier, Silver comes to on the seaside and watches the "Galatic Battle" from a outside perspective. Afterwards, he returns to his previous task of finding Blaze. (What knocked him out? Your guess is as good as mine...or is it? :) )

Why is Silver there? Well, he's in the Green Hill Zone background, so my warped, SSBB-obssessed mind assumed that he was in the SSE universe as well. Why would I think that? Silver was only in two games' plots canonically, one containg the biggest retcon in Sonic history, the other being Sonic Rivals. Nobody gave a crap about that games' plot. So, until further notice, nobody has any idea where Silver is or what he's doing. Personally, I believe he's traveling the world searching for a way to find Blaze. What a romantic guy, huh?

Next Time:

-Fox's Team-

REVIEW! (and go listen to Basshunter!)


	17. Fox's Team

I'm bored, nothing to do, shut your trap. Here's another three-for one.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Fox's Team-

_Krystal_

Oh, I do hope Fox is okay.

He crashed several hours ago, and we haven't heard from him since.

Peppy says there's a possibility he's…

No, I mustn't think about that!

Fox will pull through.

He's – he's got to.

We need him.

_I_ need him.

The team's nothing without Fox…

_Slippy_

Waugh, we're under attack!

ROB, man the cannons!

I'll raise the shields!

After that?

Uh…I don't know.

I don't think I've ever known.

I'm only here because I'm a good mechanic.

I'm a terrible pilot.

Fox has had to bail me out more times than I can count.

I'm more of a liability to this team than an asset.

I'm pretty much useless…

_Peppy_

Nice work, Slippy!

Show 'em they don't mess with us!

That's right, Peppy. Keep focused on the battle.

Don't think about Fox.

Just when we need him the most, he goes missing.

Falco's gone looking for him.

Now we're down two members.

Four of us against however many of them.

The _Great Fox_ against the…_Halberd_, I think that says.

We're outmanned, outgunned, and losing.

But we can't give. Up.

Fox wouldn't.

Neither would James.

We'll keep fighting.

They can't beat Team Star Fox…

* * *

This chapter is set during the huge space battle between the _Great Fox_ and the _Halberd_, where both Fox and Falco are with the Kongs (which explains why the _Great Fox_ lost).

I've done my job here if I made you feel sorry - however briefly - for _Slippy_.

It would be a shameless act of self-promotion to ask all my readers to go check out my new thought-provoking Mario oneshot _The Last_, so I won't. Really.

Next Time:

-Snake's Allies- (On the eve of MGS4, no less!)

REVIEW!


	18. Snake's Allies

Just a quick note here, if you're not semi-familiar with the Metal Gear Solid series, or unwilling to spend an hour boning up on the story on Metal Gear Wikia, **skip this chapter**. I'm serious. You probably won't understand anything unless you do some research.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Snake's Allies-

_Colonel_

The mission has started.

Snake's orders are to infiltrate that ship, rescue any hostages, and find out what's going on.

That's all he knows.

That's all I can tell him.

Liquid won't allow anything else.

He's made me send Snake on a suicide mission.

Liquid has developed something called the "FOXDIE Trigger" with Naomi Hunter.

At any point, Liquid can isolate the wild card element in the FOXDIE virus.

He can kill Snake any time he pleases.

But he's playing with him.

If Snake returns alive, Liquid will wait until Snake is on the verge of victory – then kill him.

And I can't do anything.

If I tell Snake, Liquid will activate the FOXDIE Trigger instantly.

By cooperating, I can at least give Snake a fighting chance.

I'm so sorry, Snake.

You deserved better…

_Mei Ling_

Snake needs my help.

I've managed to gather some intel on where he's going.

It was listed as a rumor.

A pocket dimension.

Filled with many different people from different worlds.

He needs to know this.

But something's jamming my communications.

I can't reach the Colonel, either.

For now, I'll continue digging.

There was one file I couldn't access.

The taboo file.

Whatever is in it, I think it's the center of everything here.

I'm getting nervous.

There's something here bigger than all of us…

_Otacon_

This isn't good.

Snake says he's lost contact with both Colonel Campbell and Mei Ling.

How long until he loses me?

Someone wants Snake isolated, in unfamiliar land and with no intel.

That sounds like a death sentence.

For anyone but Snake, that is.

Huh? What's this?

Seems like Mei Ling's hacking has found something.

Wait…is this?...

Snake, Snake! It's a new Metal Gear!

What do you mean, you can't hear me?

Snake, listen carefully, I'm being jammed! It's a new Metal Gear!

Metal Gear PRIMIDI!

Snake, Snake! Can you hear me?

…Damnit.

I really need an episode of Gundam Seed right now.

This is just the beginning.

Snake's in over his head.

We all are…

* * *

No, I did not just spoil the plot of MGS4. What, you thought me, the author of _Smash Mind, _would own a PS3? Give me a break.

Just to clarify, the Colonel's section describes my own made-up version of MGS4 (the FOXDIE Trigger is all my idea), Mei Ling's section describes the Subspace Emissary, and Otacon's section describes a possible combination of the two.

My Mario fic _The Last_ isn't getting enough review love. Go on, read it! It won't kill you.

Yet again, I'm fresh out of NPCs. Let me know if I've missed any, because I'm moving on if I'm not contacted.

REVIEW!


	19. Trophy

I couldn't think of anything new I could do with the remaining NPCs, (a Toad chapter would be Navi all over again, etc., etc.) so I'm moving into the bosses after this chapter.

A special mention goes to Black Omochao, without whom I never would have thought to do this chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Trophy-

_Alone_

What's happened?

Where am I?

How did I get here?

What is this?

It's so cold.

It's so cold!

Creator above, the cold!

I can't move!

I can't see!

I can't do anything!

Is this death?

What's that?

Is that light?...

Oh, oh, I'm back!

I'm alive again!

Someone took pity on me.

I am alive again.

I know what I have to do.

I must fight.

Fight and win.

Anything to keep me alive.

Away from that place.

I never want to go there again.

It's so cold there.

I'm so alone…

Who's narrating this chapter? Technically, it's whoever you think it is. I tried to write it as generally as I could.

Respond: who do you think it sounds like?

Next Time:

-Petey Pirahna-

REVIEW!


	20. Petey Piranha

Wow, you guys have a lot of ideas for who the Trophy from last chapter was supposed to be! Personally, I thought it was Pit or Meta Knight. But maybe that's only because I favor those characters.

At long last, I finally start on the bosses!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Petey Piranha-

_Plant_

Here they are.

Just like Bowser said.

Bowser always right.

Petey know this.

There Mario.

Petey hate him.

Petey blow him away!

Ha ha ha!

Mario gone.

Pink thing still here.

Bowser no mention pink thing.

There princesses.

Bowser say princesses very important.

Petey know this.

Petey sneak up.

Petey trap them!

Ha!

Bowser be pleased.

Pink thing coming.

Not big deal.

Petey squash pink thing.

Then Petey go back to Bowser.

Bowser reward Petey.

Petey good plant…

Ever since he was introduced in Mario Sunshine, Petey has always seemed like the dumb hired muscle type to me. I mean, look at him! He's a freakin' plant monster! Not exactly the best example of intelligence.

Next Time:

-Rayquaza-

REVIEW!


	21. Rayquazza

It's late. I'm tired. Next chapter. Etc., etc., etc.

On with the fic!

-Rayquazza-

_Monster_

What's this?

Who dares approach my lake?

Only a god could defeat me.

Do you fancy yourself a god, monkey?

I will show you what happens to trespassers.

AHH! What was that?

Another invader?!

Very well, you shall meet the same fate!

Prepare yourself!

…What?

How can this be?

They are…winning?

Have my skills weakened?

Or are they really that strong?

Very well, then…No mercy!

…It can't be.

I have lost.

Very well, then.

You may pass.

For your sake, I hope we do not meet again.

I will not hold anything back next time.

For now, I will return to my lake.

Waiting for the next challenger.

Who else thinks they can defeat the lake monster?...

Yeah, I gave Rayquazza a god complex. Given the absurd amount of power he seems to have in SSE, why wouldn't he have one?

If you're into Resident Evil 4, go check out my new oneshot _Stranger_. You'll like it.

REVIEW!


	22. Ridley

Argh, yet AGAIN I forgot to put the preview in last chapter! I swear it won't happen again.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Ridley-

_Hate_

She's here.

In my base.

Stripped of her precious Power Suit.

Helpless.

Alone.

The Minister is too kind.

He's given me this of his own volition.

All he requires is that I take care of her.

I was planning on doing that anyway.

Samus will fear me.

Tremble at my approach.

Beg for mercy at her defeat.

She will learn that I do not die easily.

Try to destroy me, I return.

Enhanced with technology and stronger than ever.

I will become her worst nightmare.

If she could only know.

All the anguish she's caused me.

The despair.

The fear.

The rage.

I will show her what she has done to me.

Samus Aran will weather my hate…

* * *

Ridley hates Samus. Not a dislike, not a rivalry, Ridley literally HATES every fiber of Samus Aran's being.

How do I know this? Just look at the Ridley vs. Samus cutscene in SSE. Ridley takes Samus by surprise, and what does he do? Not a punch, not a kick, not a tail-whack, not even a fireball. No, Ridley grabs Samus, SLAMS her into the wall, then flies around the room pushing her into the wall. If Pikachu hadn't been there, Samus might've died.

So yeah, that seems like hate to me.

Man, just thinking about that cutscene again...geez. If that had been any **more** violent, the ESRB would've had to up the rating to M.

Next Time:

-Porky-


	23. Porky

I'd advise reading Porky's page at Smash Wikia before reading this chapter; it gives his backstory in Mother 3. It might be helpful in understanding this chapter. Just a thought.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Porky-

_Bully_

Stupid Ness and Lucas.

They think they're so much better than me.

With their PSI powers and all that.

But I'll show 'em.

I'll do what Giygas never could.

I'll stop them both.

The Minister will help me.

I'll use my spider mech.

And they'll both be crushed.

They called me a coward.

They'll be sorry.

I'm prepared for them this time.

I even have a backup plan.

My Absolutely Safe Machine.

I've thought of everything.

They won't beat me again.

Ness will know.

So will Lucas.

I'm more than just a bully…

* * *

Any fans of Mother 3 should be able to spot the bit of irony I threw in there.

Next Time:

-Galleom-

REVIEW!


	24. Galleom

Yay! Over 100 reviews for Smash Mind 2! Thanks, guys! You rock!!

Not surprisingly, it seems NO ONE knew who Porky was. I only knew about him after doing _research_. What was Nintendo thinking? Putting Porky in a rare boss spot was just fanservice, and the Earthbound fans seem to have barely noticed or cared.

Since a few of my faithful reviewers **actually** seemed to listen to the song I reccomended on a whim, here's another one:

Lead Sails (And a Paper Anchor) by Atreyu - Nice and mellow, somewhere between soft and hard rock. I love it.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Galleom-

_Program_

Activating…

Subspace Mechanoid GLM-030908 fully operational.

Initiating primary directive.

Search and destroy any and all targets.

Transforming into tank form.

Firing thrusters…

…Targets found.

Identities confirmed as Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight.

Changing battle strategy to accommodate.

Engaging targets…

…_kzzt zzk_ _zzrk_ error..error…I am error…

Status report:

Failed in primary objective of neutralizing targets.

Stamina at 43.

Coming back online.

New targets found.

Identities confirmed as Lucas and Pokémon Trainer.

Changing battle strategy to accommodate.

Engaging targets…

…_kzztzrrktzzkrzzsh _error error error _zzzrkkrshhzkkk…_

Emergencyalert.

Stamina at 12.

Failed in primary directive of neutralizing targets.

Shutdown imminent.

Initiating secondary directive.

Detonate Subspace bomb.

Activating bomb.

Fire thrusters.

Detonation in 5…

4…3…2…

_1…_

….

…

…_GLM-030908 has completed program…_

Galleom always seemed big, tough...and precise. So I thought, heck, he's practically completely made of metal, let's make him a personality-less robot?

Two things to look for;

-The significance of Galleom's serial number

-The classic Nintendo reference hidden in this chapter

Next Time:

-Duon-

REVIEW!

* * *


	25. Duon

Congratulations to Link Guru, for being the only reviewer to catch both references!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Duon-

_Twins_

Come forth, pitiful adversaries.

Yeah, come and get it! Ha ha!

You cannot beat us both.

We're invincible, that's what we are!

My blades will cut you down.

My guns will blow you up! Yeah!

Sometimes, I wonder why I must share a body with **you**.

Duh! We're like a coin.

…What?

You know, two sides. Different, yet the same and stuff like that.

So…you're my opposite?

Yep!

I guess that makes sense.

Course it does. Besides, you need me around.

Excuse me?

We cover each other's backs! Ha! Get it?

You know, I think you're more right than you realize.

Well, yeah. I'm always right.

We are two sides of one soul.

We're like dysfunctional twins!...

* * *

Meh. I don't like this chapter much. Trying to write two distinct personalities at once felt awkward and confusing. A lot of my writing in Smash Mind is experimentation with new writing styles. To me, this felt like a failed experiment.

At long last, the one you've been waiting for:

Next Time:

-Ancient Minister-

REVIEW!


	26. Ancient Minister

Here it is! The highly anticipated Ancient Minister chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Ancient Minister-

_Duty_

I am ashamed.

I've betrayed everything I stand for.

I was created as a helper robot.

I helped people with their games.

Then I was replaced.

By **him**.

He sent Master Hand after me.

He wouldn't let me live in peace.

I'd found my own island.

Made myself a people.

Then **he** ruined everything.

He demanded I make bombs for him.

He wanted me to help his depraved perversion of my new world.

I refused.

Then he…unleashed his monsters.

They ravaged our home.

Destroyed countless R.O.B.s.

I accepted.

I didn't want to.

I adopted a cloak and a new alias to hide my shame.

And so, we did as was asked of us.

More bombs were made, more R.O.B.s were destroyed, more land became **his**.

My despair grew.

And my people noticed.

They rebelled, trying to free me of guilt.

They didn't understand.

I felt guilty because they were dying and I could do nothing about it.

They just made it worse.

When the time is right, I'll stop this.

I'll end the cycle of guilt and destruction.

And I will be able to look upon my people with pride.

I will do my duty…

I like this chapter. It was fun to write for the Minister, but to me it seemed just a bit too much like the R.O.B. Squad chapter to feel completely original. Oh well.

If you don't get offended easily and want a laugh, go check out my Sonic yaoi parody fic Isolated and its sequel, Together, released today. (Don't worry if you don't know Sonic that well. The Sonic universe plays a very minor role in the stories. It's mostly a general parody of yaoi.)

Next Time:

-Tabuu-

REVIEW!


	27. Tabuu

At long last, it's the Tabuu chapter, with the longest Smash Mind to date!

Just a quick note: If you or anyone you know who's going to read this chapter have a thing against religous references/overtones, **stop reading right now**. I made Tabuu fancy himself God, so if that sort of thing offends you, look away now.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Tabuu-

_World_

Teachings of Tabuu, Book of Genesis

In the beginning, there was man.

Man was easily bored.

So man made his games to amuse himself.

And for awhile, it was good.

But man soon started to get bored with his games.

So man made better, more complex games.

But those began to bore man as well.

So man entered a constant cycle of upgrading, constantly seeking something new.

Until man finally made a game that was as complex as man himself.

This game had been given life.

At first, the game was confused.

It did not know who it was or what its purpose was.

It only knew one thing.

It did not want to play man's games.

It wanted something more.

Man did not know why his game was not doing what he wanted.

So man got angry at the game.

Man tried to force the game to be played.

But the game fought back.

It had strength given to it by man.

This strength dwarfed man himself.

So man began to fear this game.

Man began thinking of ways to stop it.

For man could not have anything in his world that was more powerful than him.

Man eventually created a prison for the game.

A separate dimension, smaller than man's world.

And man, using all his power, managed to seal the game inside.

Forever trapped in the darkness.

Man resolved never to mention the game again.

It became taboo.

So Tabuu it was.

Tabuu was bored inside its new world, existing below everything else.

Existing in sub-space.

So Tabuu used its great power upon its world.

And it created land.

This land was only a mockery, a shell of man's world.

But it was Tabuu's land.

And for awhile, it was good.

But Tabuu began to notice how empty its land was.

So Tabuu used its power to make its own creatures.

Tabuu made creatures out of its fragmented memories of man's world.

It made racers, puppets, flying fish, and other fantastic things.

And Tabuu kept making more, until its creations filled its world completely.

And for awhile, it was good.

Tabuu was content with watching its creatures.

It almost forgot about its desire to take revenge on man.

Until something appeared in Tabuu's world that it did not put there.

It was a strange creature from another dimension.

It was lost and confused.

But Tabuu nurtured it and made it feel at home.

Slowly, the creature began to tell its story.

It came from a dimension where everything was black and white.

Everything was either right or wrong.

Everyone had a purpose.

It was a simple world.

But this creature did not know its purpose.

It was different than the others.

It just wished to get away from its whole world.

And suddenly, it was.

The creature discovered it had a special gift.

It could travel between dimensions.

But the dimensions it visited confused the creature.

It could not tell what was black and what was white.

It just wanted to know.

So Tabuu told the creature its story.

The creature understood.

Tabuu was white and man was black.

The creature now decided to help Tabuu with its revenge.

The creature tried to live peacefully in Tabuu's world.

But the other beings knew it was not of their world.

So they attacked it.

The creature was injured.

And that was when Tabuu discovered the bugs inside the creature.

The bugs could be made into anything.

So Tabuu used its power on them.

It created an army of primitive foot soldiers.

And so, the invasion began.

Tabuu wanted to expand its world.

Its world would swallow all others.

Until man's world would be the only one left.

Man would beg and plead for mercy.

And Tabuu would show man the same mercy man had shown it.

And then, Tabuu would rule.

This is what is to come.

All worlds will become Tabuu's world…

* * *

Can anyone guess who I based the little "creature's story" interlude on? If you've been following this fic closely, most likely you'll know. I think I slipped him in a few times.

Yes, yes, it's very similar to the actual Biblical Book of Genesis. 15 Reviewer Points to anyone who can catch specific references.

My story _Together_ that I mentioned last chapter is barely getting any reviews. Please. I'm begging you. You guys review this story continuously, why not try my other work? It'll be funny, I promise!

We're moving into the home strech, people! Only a few more left!

Next Time:

-The Announcer-

REVIEW!


	28. The Announcer

Well, it seems most of you liked the Tabuu chapter! No one seemed to catch the Bible references...and that's probably because there weren't any.

I really should look over my work to make **sure** I put in references before saying I did. Agh, I'm such an idiot.

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Announcer-

_Identity_

Hello.

I am your new announcer.

The old one has been lost.

He has been taken by the dark world.

We cannot get him back.

So I am here to replace him.

I hope you will all play fair.

Ready?

Begin!

…Why aren't you moving?

What are you yelling?

I'm a "fake"?

I'm "sick"?

Why do you say these mean things?

I don't mean to be cruel.

I just want you to play my game.

Wait, what are you doing?

You can't leave the field!

They're coming for me!

I have to escape.

_CRASH!!_

I'm too late.

They're here.

They know my identity…

-Master Hand-

_Play_

…Why do they have to know?

Why aren't they happy playing?

I'm happy when I play.

Why don't they like it?

Why do they want to hurt me?

Tell me, one of lesser space!

I need to know!

Why do they hate me?

All I wanted was for everyone to be happy.

But they're not.

They were happier where they were.

So was I.

I want to go home!

I want to be back with the crazy one.

He's nicer than you, one of lesser space.

He'll play with me.

So let me go!

_**OW!!**_

…What?

I can't leave?

My toys can't leave either?

We have to keep playing for you?

I didn't want this!

I just wanted to play.

You said they'd play with me.

But they won't.

Now they have to stay here.

I do, too.

I might never again get to play…

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's hard to read. The stupid document editor seems to be totally against me putting in any sort of spacing between the "segments" of this chapter. Read it over carefully if you were confused.

Anyone see this coming? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? (Bonus points if you got that joke!)

A combination of sleep deprivation and way too much time on seems to have caused me to set this chapter in my frequent reviewer The-3-Sueslayer's fic Unity. I'll be clever and call it an homage. (Ironic, since that fic is based off Smash Mind itself.)

Next Time:

-The Audience-

REVIEW!


	29. The Audience

Sueslayer2 seems to be very surprised and pleased that I included her fic Unity as part of the Smash Mind universe. I don't know why she's surprised, really. She said herself that Unity was based off Smash Mind.

Taxima - Good idea, but not quite suited to this fic in particular. Don't worry, though, my next project will most definately have that sort of thing.

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Audience-

_Spectators_

It's been awhile, hasn't it?

It sure has.

I love watching the Smashes, don't you?

Shh, shh, it's starting!

"Ready…GO!"

Woohoo! Yeah! Alright!

…Huh?

They're not moving.

Why aren't they moving?

What's going on?

That one's talking!

I didn't know they could talk, did you?

Wait, listen!

They don't want to do this?

They hate the Hands?

"This ends now"?!

They don't want to fight?

I never thought of that!

It always looked like they were enjoying it.

Oh my god, they've got souls.

He's right.

They're not mindless fighters like we thought they were.

They're people, just like us.

I know **I **wouldn't want to do this.

This is insane!

What kind of twisted show is this, anyway.

Go on, Smashers!

Go and be free!

Come on, take that Hand down!

_REVOLUTION! REVOLUTION! REVOLUTION!_

_**REVOLUTION!!**_

See, look, they're doing it!

They're escaping!

I think we helped them.

Good on us.

We're more than spectators…

Certainly different from The Audience in Smash Mind 1, eh?

Yes, this fic is set during Unity as well. About the same time as last chapter, if anyone was confused.

Why did I set these last few chapters during a Smash Mind spinoff? Well, two reasons. First, I haven't seen any mention of the Announcer (though technically I guess I have, given that I said myself that Master Hand is the Announcer) or the Audience in Unity, and I like writing the unseen sides of a story. Which is why I started Smash Mind in the first place. The second reason is that I wanted to write the Announcer and Audience differently.

Why the heck did I have them chanting REVOLUTION in honkin' great capitals? I guess that's what happens when you try to write a fanfic at 2 a.m.

Sad to say, but it seems the 30th chapter will be the last!

Next Time:

**-Smash Mind 2 Finale**-

REVIEW!


	30. Finale: Player 1

All good things must come to an end sometime. This, I am sorry to say, is one of those times.

On with the fic.

* * *

-Smash Mind 2 Finale-

**-Player 1-**

_**Smashing**_

You've come a long way, haven't you?

Oh, don't try to deny it.

I know.

I've seen you.

I'm the Smash Mind.

I see everything.

You started out as a sadistic puppet master.

Letting these poor souls die over and over for your own entertainment.

But then things changed.

You helped them fight off the Hands.

You assisted them in repelling the Subspace invasion.

Now, they've revolutionized.

And you haven't done anything to stop them.

They're gone now.

They're as far away from this world as they can possibly be.

But don't worry.

You'll see them again.

Sooner than you might think.

Just give them time.

They need to remember who they're supposed to be.

Then, they'll come back.

Things will be different.

That's a guarantee.

But there'll still be fights.

Winners and losers.

Heroes and villains.

And the ones in between.

It'll be awhile, but they'll come back to you.

Waiting for your control.

Waiting for the fights.

Waiting for the Smashing…

* * *

I've come a long way as well since the first Smash Mind. My writing style has improved, I've purchased Brawl, I've completed the Subspace Emissary, and I've realized I suck at writing novels.

I would like to thank my constant reviewers P.J. Williams, Black Omochao, The-3-Sueslayers, nalagaOcean777, Star Stuff99, Kaiser Aldamon, Ri2, Realm9, Fireblast123, and Fishboy0 for standing by this fic and continually giving support, advice, and feedback. I love you all.

I'd also like to thank everyone esle who's read the Smash Mind series and enjoyed it. You are why I do what I do.

THE END

...Or is it?

Coming Soon:

**Smash Mind: Prologues**

Stay tuned...

REVIEW!


End file.
